


He doesn't mean it!

by Tauren_Priest



Series: Shevine in season 7 & season 8 [4]
Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam deserved punishment for what he did during the blind auditions.</p><p>One-shot.     No relation with other fic in the series.   Short and simple :]</p>
            </blockquote>





	He doesn't mean it!

Blake is mad, Adam knew that. They had an agreement to help each other, but the thing Adam did when Blake tried to get Corey Kent was unacceptable to Blake.

 

He had to do that, he couldn't stand Blake getting everything he wanted. He lost so many talented artists to Blake no matter they are country artists or not, even Jacob Rummell, the kid with unique range of voice, picked Blake over him.

 

 _'Screw you.'_  
'Asshole.'  
It made Adam scared when Blake said these words to him with serious tone, it broke his heart.

 

"Blake, open the door."

 

Blake was staying outside universal studio Hollywood in his nice little trailer for tonight. Adam knocked his door for a few times, he saw Blake peeked at the window, but he didn't open his door for him.

 

"Blake, I'm sorry." His fist kept hammering on the door. "I really do."

 

Slowly by slowly, Adam lost his confidence, the door was shut. He feared Blake would do the same thing to their relationship.

 

"Please……Bla……Blake……" Adam downed on his knees, wiped tears on his face with palms. "Don't le……leave me……"

 

The door opened immediately, the southern giant helped rockstar to get up on his legs, dragged him inside the trailer.

 

"Shhh……shhh……" Blake cleaned the crying baby's face with his sleeve. "Just stop crying ya maroon."

 

Blake hated it, hated seeing Adam cry because of him. He felt guilty even he had right to be mad. "I'm not leaving ya."

 

"Sorry, Blake." Adam stopped sobbing when his Sasquatch captured him with long strong arms. "I try not to behave like that again……"

 

Blake hooked Adam tight, fell on the couch, fingers rooted into Adam's hair. There is nothing that can comparing with having Adam laid on top of him, listening to his little fellow talks about his band, letting Adam nuzzle against his jaw.

 

"The country kid, I mean Corey……" Adam felt secure in Blake's arms, his body moved up and down literally when Blake exhaled and inhaled. "He reminds me of Craig……"

 

Adam shouldn't have mentioned it, but that was the reason for his feisty behaviors.

 

"Oh god."

 

"Can't ya forget about season 7! You said you won't talk about the winner issue again." Adam just pissed his giant again.

 

Blake was releasing Adam from his arms, but then Adam hooked around his neck, leaned forwards for a deep kiss. Instead of pushing Adam away, Blake locked him closer and one hand shifted into Adam's shirt, directly touched his sensitive back.

 

"I would be lying if I say I can forget about Matt not wining last year," Adam saw Blake's brows knitted. "But……"

 

He gave Blake another kiss before he continued. "I do know one thing that can make me forget about the whole damn thing."

 

"Which is?" Blake already knew the answer, he was just playing along with Adam.

 

Adam was distracted by Blake's eye-catching dimples. _" **What I got in mind…** "_

 

Lay Low, It amused Blake whenever Adam sings his country songs. Blake carried Adam to the tailor made king-sized bed, he ordered the production crew for a double bed in case Adam visits  him for some late night activities.

 

 _" **Me and you into me and you.** "_ Adam tried his best to imitate Blake's country voice.

 

Blake couldn't wait to undress the rockstar underneath him. "Adam, I'm still mad at ya."

 

"I'm going to make ya feel pain, make ya feel my anger. I'm not going to stop no matter how you beg me." Blake made himself clear, Adam deserved punishments.

 

The problem was Adam was far too obligated for being punish if the consequence was being fuck by Blake.

 

"Bring it on, cowboy." Adam striped himself and spread his legs wide for Blake.

 

"Adam……" Blake sighed, they wasted so much time arguing and hiding from each other’s, he knew he should cherish his moment with Adam instead of acting like this.

 

"Adam, I love you. Couldn't imagine losing ya again," His fingers widened Adam's entrance.

 

"Errrr…… Blake." Unfair, Adam kept crossing Blake's line, pressing his button, testing his boiling point. Blake forgave him every time. He hissed when Blake removed his fingers.

 

Blake retrieved from Adam, searching his drawer.

 

"Blake."

 

"Hmm?" He stopped searching, gazing at the sexiest 'woman' in the world.

 

"Just do it, no lub…… no condom." Adam gave a mischievous smile to Blake.

 

"What?" Blake is clean for sure, so as Adam's entrance, because he is the only one gets to enter it. Faith, Adam trusted him with confidence. Blake loved to know that.

 

"I deserved punishment," Adam climbed up on his giant, one hand ripped off Blake's shirt, another one captured Blake's length.

 

"You want the hard way……" Blake pressed the rockstar on his bed after leaving a mark on his neck. "Or the soft way?"

 

"Ha!" Adam spread his legs around Blake's waist. "I can't see the different."

 

A challenge. "Oh really?" Blake inserted into the cocky rockstar, Adam was always so tight for him, especially when they aren't using condom or lub.

 

"You are……" Adam lost his ability to speak in complete sentence. "Always too……big and……too hard……"

 

Adam likes it, loves it, enjoys it. Blake rewarded him with a kiss and a slower but more forceful pace of in and out.

 

"Breed me……" Adam moaned shamelessly, "Make me carry your baby……"

 

Blake groaned like a beast when Adam's words stimulated his man instinct.

 

"What did ya learn from yar biology lessons?" Blake teased.

 

Adam grinned childishly, his cum leaked on his belly, he could feel the pressure tensed inside his belly.

 

"At least……we can try……" The best part of having sex with Blake was that his body never ever gets used to Blake inside him. Blake's existence inside him drove his body and mind crazy, Adam knew Blake was his missing part, Blake completes him.

 

It hurts. The raw brutal force of Blake and his rough cock rubbed against Adam's wall. Same as his love for Blake, it hurts.

 

"Adam……" Blake roared, it was almost his limit, he already stood longer than he fucks Miranda.

 

Adam could feel it when Blake spilled his seed inside his body, he wished so bad that he could magically get pregnant and carry Blake's baby.

 

Blake didn't pull out of Adam, his cum spilled inside served as lubrication perfectly. He didn't hold back anymore, Blake showed how much he loves Adam with actions.

 

"Arrr Blake!" He jolted when Blake constantly rammed on his sensitive spot.

 

"Shhhh……" Blake realized they were not entirely private outside the studio. "People will hear us."

 

"You better shut my mouth……" Blake shortened the distance between their lips before Adam finished his sentence.

 

Blake pinned him flat and deep on his bed, he clenched his fingers tight with Adam's.

 

"Blake, hold me tight."

 

"I'm not letting go."

 

 

* * *

 

Carson approached towards Blake's cart after looking for Adam,  he saw Christina and Pharrell sneaking around Blake's cart.

 

He saw how tensed the situation was during blind auditions, he wondered if Blake and Adam were arguing.

 

"Hey guys, what's wrong?"

 

"Keep your voice down." Christina urged Carson to come closer.

 

"What are you guys doing?"

 

"Oh Blake! Fuck! Arrrrrgh!" Adam's moan was easy to identify.

 

Carson's eyes widened since he couldn't imagine what they were doing. Christina chuckled softly. Pharrell just couldn't shut his mouth, his mind still stay in the buffer zone.

 

"We really should leave these love bird alone." Christina had heard enough, dragging over-shocked Carson and Pharrell to dinner.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lay Low, a really really simple but lovely song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBAuV2Q3EQk
> 
> Thank you for taking your time, please leave a comment if you find anything special. ( I mean feeling about plot or whatever.)


End file.
